Angels' Song
by kakkujapojat
Summary: 9-11 tribute. -MattxMello-


**Author's Notes:**

**I can't believe I actually wrote a one-shot based on 9-11, but our school is really 'into' days like this, so naturally it got me thinking...and then (maybe this is really pathetic?) but I thought of a MelloxMatt fanfic. So this is what I came up with: **

**  
Probably not that good, review nonetheless :)**

* * *

天使の歌

"ANGELS' SONG"

* * *

Mello gave an irritated sigh and clicked off his cellphone. He had been trying to call the other boy for an hour, and he kept getting the annoying voice mail. It was bad enough that Matt was flying halfway across the country, now he wouldn't even pick up the damn phone! Mello sat down and tried to relax, but he found that it was nearly impossible to do. He blamed his mother for his paranoia-complex.

The air outside was hot, precisely the reason he stayed indoors; he'd always hated the heat. Plus, he liked staying inside and enjoying the view from the fifteenth-story window of his apartment. It was peaceful here, though slightly lonely without Matt around. Mello wondered why in the world he'd let Matt go anyway, with the way he worried. Though the other boy had begged and pleaded so much, that Mello had had no choice except to give in.

This time of day, there wasn't much on television. There wasn't much to do at all; there never was, especially -and Mello knew this was pathetic- without Matt around. Giving another long, heavy sigh, Mello grabbed his jacket from it's heap on the couch, and walked out into the hallway, careful to lock the door behind him. He supposed a walk would do him good, stop him from worrying so much. Why did he just have this awful feeling about the whole thing today? Matt would be fine, he always was. Though for some reason Mello felt more frantic about it this time.

Immediately as he arrived outside, Mello was greeted with the familiar crowd of people walking down the sidewalk. Ignoring the indirect shoves and bumps from strangers, Mello pushed his way through the groups to get to a small space of fresh air where he could walk freely. His path circled around the apartment, and he soon found himself directly in front of the two large buildings that he'd become so accustomed to seeing that he barely noticed them anymore on his walks. The World Trade Center.

He stood still for a few minutes, simply looking up at the tall structures, his hands in his pockets, and his attention not focused on anything in particular. For a moment, he almost thought he saw a shadow reflected off of one of the windows, but passed it off as the lighting and continued down towards the entrance. It was a nice place to visit, and the view was even better than his apartment. Hopefully it would take his mind off of Matt for a while.

Running through the usual security check at the front entrance, Mello walked up a few floors and then stopped, leaning against the wall. He never would do this under _any_ other circumstances, and he firmly told himself that this was a strict one-time-only thing. So, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. _Dear God...please...please, don't let anything happen to him. I know my worrying may be pointless, but please just take care of him for me. That's all I ask you. Please, please, just let him be alright. _

Opening his eyes, Mello almost laughed out loud at himself for being so stupid. Since when he had he prayed? The last time he remembered was as a five-year-old in his old Catholic school – something his parents had forced him to attend, of course. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and continued walking, trying to block all of his worried thoughts.

When he reached his favourite floor, Mello rested on a bench and looked out through the window, simply staring for a while at the crowds of people assembled below. It was always peaceful to look down and see all of the chaos, and know he wasn't a part of it.

All of a sudden, a loud ring in his ear startled him, and he tore his attention from the window to answer his phone, which had started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?" he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"M-Mello?"

"Matt! What the hell've you been doing, I've been trying to call you for the past hour! You had me worried half to death!" Mello was relieved to hear his voice, but at the same time angry with the other boy for not answering his calls earlier.

"M-Mello...I-I..." Matt's voice was shaking.

"Wha...Matt, you sound funny. What's wrong, are you okay?" Mello immediately transferred back into panic-mode at the tone in Matt's voice.

"N-no, I'm not..." By the sound of it, Matt was crying. "Turn on the n-news," he said softly.

"But, I'm..." Mello started, but then noticed a lobby near his left, where they had a television attatched to the wall. "Hold on – I'm turning it on now." He immediately went into the room and grabbed the remote, flipping to the first news channel he found. "What am I supposed to be ...?" he stopped as soon as he heard the report.

"_We've received information that American Airlines Flight 11 has been hijacked by terrorists working with..._" the reporter was shaking. "_Both flights, 11 and 175 have been hijacked..._"

It took Mello a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. "Wha...M-Matt, you..." He racked his brains, trying to think of something to make this all go away – for it to all be a dream, or something... "What's going on?"

"Th-they hijacked the plane, they're going to c-crash it..." Matt gave a small sob.

"Matt...Matt, listen to me." Mello could see that the other people in the room had noticed the television, and were watching the news intently. "Matt, I – I love you."

"I l-love you too," Matt said, trying to speak steadily.

"You – you're the m-most important thing to me in the w-world," Mello said softly. "I love you more than a-anything."

"Mello...I-I'm so scared, I-I d-don't know what to d-do. I...I'm going to...d-d..."

"Don't say it," Mello demanded, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "I-it'll be al-alright..."

"No..." Matt replied. "No, I-I am. Th-there's no w-way a-around it. A-all of us, w-we're going to..."

"Matt..." his voice was but a whisper. "Wh-what's happening now?"

"Now? Uh – th-they uh – I-I don't kn-know. I-I can't really tell, they uh – they're in the other p-part of the p-plane..."

"Okay, Matt? Listen to me, okay? Wh-where are they p-planning to c-crash it?" Mello asked, wincing as he admitted what he knew was fact.

"They uh – they're g-going to uh – c-crash it into uh – th-the uh – th-the T-towers. You know the-the ones near u-us, in N-New York..." Matt sobbed again. "B-but y-you're okay, at l-least. Th-they shouldn't h-hit the building, right?"

Mello felt a sharp lurch in his stomach, and was unable to find his voice.

"M-Mello? Are you there? Mello!"

Matt's voice immediately brought him back to Earth. "Yeah, I'm here." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Matt. I love you..."

"I know. I l-love you too, M-Mello – oh my God! I uh – I think th-that they-they're a-about to...!"

"About to what!? Matt!! MATT!"

The phone went dead.

"Shit!" Mello threw the phone down and ran his hands through his hair, falling down into a heap on the floor. His sobs went unnoticed by the other residents, who were already too transfixed by the news on the television.

Suddenly, Mello felt the ground shaking beneath him. "What the ...?" Earthquake? Those were common in New York, after all. He stood up and tried to steady his balance, but the ground only shook more. He could hear the people around him searching for something to hold their balance, shouting in panic.

The crash rang loud in his ears, and Mello barely had time to register what had happened before the walls were crumbling down around him. Screams came from outside, and all around him. Everything was a blur, and he could hear loud explosion-like sounds everywhere.

At that moment, he realized it wasn't an earthquake.

An odd sort of happiness enveloped him at that moment, and he didn't try to fight what he knew was going to happen. All he knew was that soon, he would see Matt again. This thought comforted him as the echoes of explosions became louder, and the ground began to shake harder. It was okay if he went too, because he would be right beside Matt in just moments. Closing his eyes, Mello hugged his knees to his chest and braced himself for the worst.

* * *

"Matt?"

Mello sifted through the debris, looking all around for the boy he knew was there. He had to be there.

The air was thick with smoke, and all around him there were people rushing by, looking for casualties and possible survivors. No one noticed him, as he made his way through the rubble and smoke to find the other boy. "Matt!?" he called again. He barely registered anything else around him as he called out the name, searching frantically. "Matt?!"

"Mello!"

A moment later, Mello felt someone's arms wrap tightly around him, and he instinctively returned the embrace, burying his face in the person's shirt, knowing immediately that it was Matt from the vague smell of nicotine lingering around him. "Matt, I thought I'd never see you again!" Mello cried.

Matt gave a small laugh. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mello breathed in deeply, taking in Matt's familiar and comforting scent. "Is it over now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Matt replied, kissing the top of his head. "It's over."

Mello pulled away and looked around him, a pained expression crossing his face as he saw the destruction. "All those people..." he said.

"We're the lucky ones," Matt reminded them. "At least, I think so."

Despite the situation, Mello managed a smile, and threw his arms around Matt's neck, pressing their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Matt whispered, holding Mello close against him.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Lacing their fingers together, Mello pulled Matt along by the hand, and they walked away from the disaster. Firefighters and policemen brushed past them, not a one stopping to ask them who they were, or if they were okay. They went unnoticed and unseen by anyone.

"So this is it?" Matt said, as they walked along the sidewalk together. "I never pictured Heaven looking this bleak."

"But, Matt – of course this is Heaven. This is the best Heaven I could ask for," Mello said, squeezing Matt's hand gently.

"What are you talking about? Look around."

"I'm with you, Matt," Mello told him. "That's better than any Heaven I could ever imagine. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you."

Matt stopped and pondered this for a moment. "Yeah. We have all the time in the world now." He started to smile.

"I suppose we really are some of the lucky ones. Compared to those that didn't end up like us... the ones who are still in that mess and in pain, and haven't died yet, or..." Mello stopped in mid-sentence, and his expression became pained again.

Noticing his expression, Matt gently took him in his arms again. "It'll be alright. It's over for us, Mello. We can't do anything about it, now."

"Yeah, I know. I...I just..." He sighed. "I'm just glad that the rest of my life can be spent with you, Matt."

"I'm glad, too. I love you, Mello." He leaned forward to kiss him, and the affection was fully returned by the other boy.

Giving a heavy sigh, Mello looked out across the street at all of the people watching the scene. "I just want to get away from all this," he said softly.

"Me too." Matt put his arm around the other boy and began to walk again.

"So where will we go?" Mello asked him.

"...I don't know." Matt smiled. "But we have forever to figure it out."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The title is actually from a doujinshi I read, where Mello and Matt were angels in death (sort of where I got the idea for the last scene)**

**This one-shot is actually similar to what one of my friends did in Prose last year for speech. Though the two friends were both on a plane that crashed. But the piece was really sad, and I liked it, and I just randomly thought of this fic today, so I thought I'd write it (consider it my own little contribution) – even though I was in like, the first grade when it all happened and don't remember very much. I always wanted to include the last part of this story in one of my fanfictions somewhere (where they were both in Heaven together) so I decided to use it in this fic :) Though that means I will have to use something else for another fic... Anyway, please REVIEW! :)**

**I think I'll make it tradition to write a one-shot for every special day :)**


End file.
